


Sex, Drugs, and Broken Lives

by dickard23



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickard23/pseuds/dickard23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula's screwing Sokka who's in a relationship with Suki who's cheating on him with his best friend Zuko, who of course is Azula's older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex, Drugs, and Broken Lives

“Tobacco?” Azula asked, as she got ready to roll.

“Yes,” Mai said as Ty Lee said “No.”

Azula rolled her eyes.

“I need the stimulant,” Mai declared.

“Tobacco’s bad for you.”

“And weed isn’t?”

“No increased rate of lung cancer for just smoking weed.”

“I’ll take my chances.”

While Ty Lee went on about some special she saw on lungs and swimmers or something, Azula rolled two perfect joints, one pure and one with tobacco.

She started the pure one and then handed it to Ty Lee.

Mai started the spliff on her own.

“This tastes different,” Ty Lee said. Azula had gotten Silver Haze last time.

“They had a sale on Kyoshi Haze.”

“The fuck is that?” Mai questioned.

“Some outdoor chronic from the islands. It smelled good, and it was less than half the price of what I normally get.”

“What was the price?”

“$27.50 for 5g.”

“Not bad at all.”

“I know, which is why I got it.” The Silver Haze was $13/g and $60 for 5g.

* * *

 

They were in Azula’s backyard. In this part of Seattle, it’s believed that one in every eight houses is a grow house.

Before Iroh adopted Azula and Zuko, he used to grow. When he learned they needed a new home, he sold his equipment and his plants to his friend Jeong Jeong, and now the retired general buys from him.

It was a very energetic blend. Ty Lee took a liking to it right away. “I think this would be a great strain for fucking,” she said as she exhaled.

Mai was less picky about her strains, mainly because she could never remember what Azula told her about them once she was high. “You would know better than I would.”

“About fucking or about weed?” Azula asked for clarification.

“I meant weed, but probably both now that you mention it.”

Ty Lee and Mai were in the hammock. They leaned apart, as if they weren’t that close, but they had been fucking for months. Azula knew it, but she didn’t comment. They hadn’t told her for a reason. They must have known she’d find out right away.

Ty Lee’s face gives too much away, and Mai goes out of her way to look bored when Ty Lee appears. It’s a cover that would fool most people, but Azula knows Mai too well for that.

It takes them about ten minutes to get through the joints. That’s all they’re going to smoke for the day, as it is a school night.

“Where is your uncle, anyway?” Mai asked Azula as they smoked.

She pursed her lips before answering. “He went to Lu Ten to help him with his immigration issues.”

“I thought Lu Ten was born in New York,” Ty Lee said.

“He was, but his wife June is from China, and unfortunately, she’s from a province that has a reputation for arranging marriages to get into the United States. Since they were together less than a year before they married, they got flagged.”

“What can Iroh do about that?” Mai questioned.

“He’s a witness,” Azula told them.

Neither girl asked any more questions.

They went inside, and Azula started to do her math homework. Mai started reading, and Ty Lee just wanted to take Mai into the guest room and ravish her.

She had to settle for doing her French homework.

* * *

When Azula looked at the clock, she realized it was already 5:30. Iroh and the others were supposed to be home by 6:00. “They’ll have to wait for dinner,” Azula muttered as she began slicing the pig shoulder. She made a quick marinate of soy sauce, gochujang, honey, garlic and scallions.

She then put on some rice and started washing lettuce to use as wraps. She just started browning some onions when she heard the front door open.

“Fuck ICE!” Lu Ten growled as they came through the front door. Apparently, it was hard to believe that they met on the streets of Jiangsu.

“Don’t stress out,” June told him. “Our lawyer said we’d be fine.” Iroh had gotten them the best immigration lawyer money could buy. Lao Bei Fong was on the case.

“We shouldn’t have to prove to some nimrods in cheap suits that we love each other. Who knows how many people don’t marry for love here?”

June kissed him deeply. “You have to admit. It was fun making out in that jerk’s office.”

“Yeah it was.”

“How was your day Azula?” Iroh asked. She had just added the pork to the wok.

“It was uneventful,” she told him. She, Mai, and Ty Lee went to the Royal Academy for Girls. They were seniors, and this was their last trimester. Everyone had senioritis, even the faculty.

“You only have two more months,” Lu Ten told her.

“I have been counting down the days on my calendar.”

* * *

Mai and Ty Lee stayed for dinner. They stayed over so often, they didn’t ask anymore. Mai’s family all but forgot about her when her brother Tom Tom was born, and Ty Lee was a triplet, and the seventh born daughter. Her absence was hardly noticeable, especially when all of her sisters settled down in the area and would come by unannounced with their progeny.

“Have you decided on a school yet?” June asked Mai and Ty Lee.

Mai was still debating between a full scholarship to Washington State and a partial scholarship to go to Swarthmore. She wasn’t necessarily excited about staying in her home state for another four years, but free college sounded really good right now. “Not yet.”

“I’m going to Cal Poly,” Ty Lee told them. She wanted to move to California and she wouldn’t have to pay tuition, which was important after her college fund got absorbed into her sister’s wedding. Her parents never thought she would get into college, much less decide to go.

Azula was going to Harvard. She wished she had applied to more schools on the west coast. It seemed unbearable to go the next four years without her two best friends. Unless Azula hated the Ivy League and came home, it seemed there was nothing she could do now.

* * *

After dinner, Mai and Ty Lee went home. Azula headed up to her room, doing her homework even though she knew it wouldn’t matter in the end, anything to keep her mind off her past or her future.

About an hour later, Iroh came to check on her. “How are you holding up?”

“I don’t want to be in high school anymore,” Azula told him. “But I also don’t want to lose my only two friends.”

“What makes you think you will lose them?”

“I’m going to the east coast. They’ll both be here or nearby. I‘m sure Ty Lee will make 20 friends on the first day.”

“I’m sure it will be different, but in this age, there’s Skype, Facebook, and who knows what else your generation uses. You don’t have to lose them at all.”

“As much as I complain about Seattle, it’s become home. When I first got here, I immediately wanted to go back to New York, and now the east coast feels foreign.”

“Boston is a lovely city. You will have so much to do.” Iroh had gone to Harvard in his day. He followed his father there. Ozai hadn’t gotten in. He had to go to Cornell instead, which to Azulon was pathetic. He may as well have moved to Siberia.

“Like what?”

“A lot of concerts, plenty of bars when you’re old enough and given all of the colleges there, I’m sure there will be a lot of interesting people. Just be careful, especially if you go to a frat party.”

“I hope I’m a better judge of character than Zuzu.”

His frat got suspended for 10 years after multiple rape allegations and a party guest died from drug contraindication (the drugs had been served at the party). Apparently, no one told him that MDMA and cocaine was a bad idea. Zuko had to move out of his frat and back into the dorms at the start of this semester.

“I’m afraid those guys are often wolves in sheep’s clothing.”

“Good thing I always have a switchblade.”

* * *

A month later, it was time to hunt for prom dates. Prom was a joint event with the Royal Academy for Boys. Three different boys had already asked Ty Lee. Unable to choose between them, she asked Azula for advice.

“Why don’t you just go with Mai?”

“What?” Ty Lee tried to play stupid, but Azula gave her a knowing look.

“You knew?”

“Of course I knew. How long have I known you two?”

“You didn’t say anything.”

“I was just being polite about it, but you know that any guy who asks you will just be looking for a cheap fuck, so why go with any of them?”

Actually Chin was gay and just wanted to go as friends, but Ty Lee knew Azula had a point about the other two.

“I don’t think she’ll ask me,” Ty Lee said.

“Ask her. You might even get her to smile!”

“Shut up!”

Azula didn’t expect any boys to ask her. She usually kept to herself at parties and other events where boys were present.

About a week before the prom, however, she got a call from Ruon Jian, asking if she would be his date.

“Sure?” She didn’t really know him, and she was surprised that he didn’t already have a date, but she figured why not. Eventually, she would get sexiled by Mai and Ty Lee and at least now, she’d have someone to talk to.

“My friends are splitting a limo. Does 7:00 work as a pickup time?”

“7:00 is fine.”

One week later, the girls were at Azula’s house, taking pictures and waiting for the limo to arrive.

Azula could use a smoke right now. She had no idea what she was going to talk to Ruon Jian about for four hours. She would have to settle for loaded cookies. She gobbled two of them in anticipation of the evening.

Ten minutes later, Ruon Jian and his friends arrived. Chan was going with On Ji and there were two boys in the limo going stag.

Ruon Jian came inside, so Azula could take a photo with him, but his friends stayed in the limo, which was good since they were visibly drunk.

He had gotten a haircut. His mother decided for him that hair flipping was not okay

“You look dapper,” she told him.

“Is that good?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you.” He came with flowers for her. He was cute when he was bashful.

They were serving dinner at the prom, but it would likely be dry chicken, so they got sushi on the way. It also gave Ruon Jian’s friends a chance to look less ratchet.

They split two sushi boats, which sounds like a lot, but with seven teenagers, it was easy to destroy both of them.

Azula started with the eel. Ty Lee knew she’d have to grab some now before Azula ate it all.

“Have you decided where you’re going to school yet?” Azula asked Ruon Jian.

“BU,” he told her.

“You should have picked, SB!” Chan yelled at him. Chan was going to UC Santa Barbara. He was going to party hard!

She couldn’t say she knew no one there now.

They settled the bill and headed to the party, which was being held in an abandoned church.

“This is creepy,” Ty Lee said as they approached.

“I like it,” Mai said as she took a picture of the church on her phone.

There was no Breathalyzer, but they did look in purses and pat down the men for flasks.

Azula’s cookies made it past inspection, and they got into the party.

Ty Lee dragged Mai to go mingle.

Chan started calling out various people for unknown reasons and Azula and Ruon Jian found themselves alone.

“I was surprised you asked me,” Azula said to him.

“Why’s that?”

“I figured you had a girlfriend. I always see girls around you.”

“You see a bunch of girls who wish they were my girlfriend.”

“You didn’t like them.”

“No.”

“Were they too stupid?”

“Some of them were smart, but I don’t date girls.”

“Because you’re a player or because (you’re gay).”

“The latter reason.” Ruon Jian didn’t expect his friends to understand, so he wanted to start anew in New England; also BU had a lot of gay men. He got a few offers when he came to visit the month before.

“So you asked me because you wanted Chan to leave you alone.”

“I asked you because I knew you wouldn’t proposition me for sex.”

Azula chuckled. “That was a good assumption.”

“Chan’s an idiot, but I don’t need a shield from him.”

* * *

The DJ was a local who played a lot of electronica and trance. Given that 1 in 5 students was on a controlled substance, his work was very well received.

Azula and Ruon Jian had a much easier time talking once she realized he had no sexual interest in her.

“How long has your family been in Washington?” she asked him.

“My family was here when it became a state,” he told her. “How long have you been here?”

“I got here when I was nine.”

“Did your parents come for work?”

“They didn’t come here at all.”

“I’m sorry, are they …”

“They’re not dead. My father’s in prison, and my mother ran off with her high school lover.” Ursa and Ikem had gone back to Marseille, which is where Ozai had met her four years before Azula had been born.

She had wanted to marry Ikem, but her parents were in need of money, and Ozai could afford to save their business from a hostile takeover. She left Ikem so her parents would be okay, and when he went to jail, Ikem messaged Ursa on Facebook. She decided it was time to start over with her true love, leaving her children behind.

Ruon Jian didn’t ask why her father was in jail. It was a smart choice.

Chan was throwing an after party as his father had been sent to Syria to fight ISIS.

Azula had planned on going home instead, but when Mai and Ty Lee decided to go, she decided to go as well.

“I’m surprised you two aren’t going straight to bed,” Azula told them.

“I figured if we get bored, we can just commandeer a room there,” Mai said dryly.

They got to the party, and Chan was already doing a keg stand. On Ji was cheering him on.

Azula noticed that people kept going in and out of one room, so she decided to follow the next group that went in.

“You like special K?” The guy asked her. His name was Long Feng.

“What’s that?” She never did anything other than weed.

The people in the room were throwing down cash and doing lines on the table.

The dealer offered her a free line to try it out.

“This isn’t going to mix poorly with weed is it?”

“No, and it’s good shit. People have been going for hours.” Apparently, the after party started in the middle of prom.

Azula tried a line. Immediately, her nose felt like there were too many boogers in it. Gross!

She felt odd, like things were happening around her, but she wasn’t apart of it.

“Do you want more?” he asked her after 10 minutes. She wasn’t sure if she liked it, so she bought one line to find out.

After she paid, she took the line and said, “I think I’m good.”

She headed out.

She went to look for some water when Chin approached her. “How’s your night going?”

Azula shrugged. “Okay I guess. I’m not sure if coming here makes any sense. My two friends are with each other, and I might head out soon.”

“You’re not going to stay with Ruon Jian.”

“We’re just friends (are we friends?)”

“You two aren’t …”

“He’s on your team,” Azula told him.

Chin grinned like a rabbit with a carrot. “Thank you for that.”

Chin went to find Ruon Jian.

* * *

 

Now that Azula had done her good deed for the year, she was ready to leave. She got ready to text Mai and Ty Lee to tell them she was getting a cab if they wanted to come with her (and fuck in the guest room), when her ex-boyfriend, Jet approached her.

“Did your date ditch you?”

Azula rolled her eyes. “I don’t need to cling to him.”

“You look good.”

“That makes one of us.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’ve missed you.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have cheated on me with that tramp.” When Azula found out that Koko sucked him off behind the gym bleachers, Azula dumped him by calling in on his radio show with Longshot. His whole school heard it.

“I said I was sorry.”

“No you didn’t.” He said that she should have put out more.

“I meant to.”

“Do you remember the last time we had sex?”

His eyes lit up. “Yeah I do.”

“Hold on to the memory. It will never happen again.”

He grunted and walked away.

Azula decided it was time to leave.

* * *

Ruon Jian was drunk. He skipped the keg stands and went straight to the hard liquor. Five shots in, Chin found him.

Their eyes caught each other and it was clear what they both wanted. Ruon Jian nodded his head towards the stairs. They went up and found an empty bedroom. Chin locked the door.

Ruon Jian pushed him onto the bed.

Chin grunted as 200 pounds of basketball star fell on him. His lips tasted of whiskey.

They fumbled through clothes. Chin had a lean build. He was a swimmer and would be swimming for UCLA in the fall. Ruon Jian was about the same height, but he had 30 extra pounds on him, mostly muscle.

Hot lips pressed against Chin’s neck and moved down his body as Ruon Jian took the lead. Chin grunted as Ruon Jian sucked him into his mouth and started to bob his head.

RJ was starved for dick and his actions showed it. Chin had never been sucked so enthusiastically before.

Chin ran his fingers through Ruon Jian’s hair. He liked it long, but it looked good short as well.

“I’m going to cum,” Chin hissed as he felt his balls tighten. His new bedmate kept going until he got rewarded with salty seed.

Chin looked down to see a big, hard cock in front of him. He sucked it into his mouth and started to bob his head up and down. It felt so good that RJ couldn’t control himself and started to fuck Chin’s face. The swimmer liked it rough and sucked even harder in response.

The basketball player pulled out right before he came, covering Chin’s face with his load.

“FUCK!” he hissed before he hit the ground.

After they recovered, Chin asked, “Do you want to come to my place?”

“Will your parents mind?”

“I live alone.” They threw him out once they learned he was gay. Principal Kuei helped him find an apartment and the school waived his tuition so he could graduate.

Ruon Jian got dressed and followed Chin out, never answering with words.

They got to his apartment and once inside, Ruon Jian pinned Chin to the door and kissed him savagely.

The air escaped Chin’s lungs before RJ threw him over his shoulder and carried him into the bedroom.

Their clothes came off even faster this time. Ruon Jian bent Chin over and started rimming him.

“FUCK!”

There were condoms and lube in the drawer by Chin’s bed. Ruon Jian got them ready and then pushed himself inside of Chin. Fuck he was tight.

“FUCK ME!”

Ruon Jian didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed Chin’s hips and began to thrust, fast and hard. Chin clutched the sheets, trying to keep steady as Ruon Jian pulverized him.

“OH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!”

Before he knew it, Chin blew a load on his own chest and he was still getting fucked. Ruon Jian was like a fucking monster, and Chin was glad to be his first victim.

They did it on his bed, on his kitchen counter, on his couch and in the shower before passing out for the night.

* * *

Three days after prom was graduation. Chan threw yet another party. He still had booze from the party before, and people were bringing donations.

Ty Lee got Mai to go, which meant Azula was going.

Iroh told her to have fun, and Lu Ten told her to pepper spray any boy who tries anything.

An hour later, Azula found herself bored yet again. She went outside and lit a joint.

Mai and Ty Lee came outside to join her.

“Is it pure?” Ty Lee asked.

Azula shook her head and handed Ty Lee the pipe.

“What’s going on inside?”

“Nothing,” Mai said. Drunken boys chugging booze while girls hang out with their frenemies.

Azula would have stayed home, but Iroh wanted her to socialize with her peers. He actually wanted her out of the house for his date, but that sounded nice too.

Teo came by and offered his flask in exchange for weed. He hadn’t been able to walk most of his life, but recently, he got a stem cell treatment that worked. Everyone was surprised by how tall he was now that he could use his legs.

“Are you sad that the best years of our lives are over?” Azula asked sardonically.

“Fuck high school,” he said bluntly. Teo was on his way to MIT to study aeronautics. He couldn’t wait to get away from the Royal Academy for Boys, far, far away.

They were about to head inside when Jet appeared. He was drunk and had wandered away from his cronies.

“Have I told you how hot you are?” Jet started. His cocky demeanor used to work wonders with Azula. Now it just got on her nerves.

“No, but my boyfriend tells me all the time,” Azula kissed Teo, merely to get Jet to leave, but she had inadvertently given Teo his first kiss outside of spin the bottle.

The boy’s cheeks were bright red when she pulled away from him.

Mai started cracking up. Ty Lee was too.

“Sorry about that. My ex is well, Jet.”

He grinned. “We can be together until the party’s over.” She was hot!

Azula had only intended this to be a ruse, but four shots of rum went down her throat and then she realized how cute Teo was.

“Let’s find a room.”

To do what? He wanted to ask before she led him upstairs. She shut the door and locked it before she fell onto the bed.

“Kiss me!”

He inched over to the bed, slowly making his move. He took too long and Azula crashed her lips to his. Her breath was hot, and she tasted like weed and Captain Morgan.

Soon, their hormones took over. They started grinding against each other. She pulled off his shirt and started biting him.

He started panting as he felt his cock harden under her hips. Once they were naked, he started salivating at the sight of her freed breasts. He was certainly a virgin.

Azula grabbed a condom from her purse. June had given her a pack, just in case, and she rolled it onto Teo with her mouth, Jet loved that.

She threw her leg over him and slid down onto his cock. He was average size, which was still better than Jet; Azula found him satisfactory.

“OH FUCK!” he hissed loudly; she was so warm and wet and tight. He grabbed her hips, and she started to ride.

He tried to keep his eyes open, but they closed with pleasure as he panted. Azula controlled the pace and was able to get herself off with the use of her hands.

Teo was soon to follow, and he came hard before slumping onto the bed.

It wasn’t a bad first round, but it was their only round. Teo fell asleep after.

It was his first time. Azula didn’t expect too much, but it would have been nice if he had stayed awake for round two. Her remaining sexual energy would have to be taken care of with her vibrator tonight.

Teo had assumed he’d go to college a virgin. No girls had paid attention to him before he could walk, and once he could, it felt too forced, like they were trying too hard.

When he woke up, Azula was gone. He looked at the time. Three hours had gone by. When he left the room, his hair was a mess, and he got various pats on the back from his former schoolmates. These were the same kids who used to shove his wheelchair in the wrong direction, and now they thought he was cool because he had sex. He thought they had to be mentally disabled.

* * *

(One Month Later)

Zuko stared at the floor.

Five minutes later, Suki came in. “I got your text. What’s going on?”

“We can’t keep doing this anymore.”

She got upset. “Zuko? You know I need you.”

“And I you Suki, but Sokka’s my best friend (possibly my only friend), and you’re his girl.”

“And he’s leaving me for BU, because they offered him a fencing scholarship and his preferred major.”

BU had a selective engineering department. When Sokka first applied to BU, he got in, but not into the department. Undeterred, he went to the University of Washington and busted his balls to get better grades.

He reapplied into BU, and the department was happy to take him. He would be a mechanical engineer.

Zuko kissed her forehead. “You know this has been his dream since he was like 10 years old.” Sokka had always wanted to move to Boston. Maybe it just got romanticized in his favorite movies, but he always wanted to be an engineer and live in the City of Champions.

“I know, and I should be happy it is his dream, but he’s so happy about it that he acts like he won’t even miss me.”

“He’s just playing tough,” Zuko told her. “He told me how much he wishes you could come with him. You have his heart.”

“But I need more. I need more than just affection from a distance. I need someone who can really be with me.” Suki was a refugee from Russia. Her family had to flee after her father criticized Putin on television. She had terrible memories of it all. She pressed her lips to him passionately.

Zuko couldn’t restrain himself. “Meet me tonight, and I’ll take you to my house. He won’t know.” Zuko was a terrible friend, but he couldn’t get enough of Suki. He knew they would break up soon after Sokka moved anyway. Sokka will find a new girl far away!

* * *

Aang and Teo met on Facebook. Both would be going to MIT in the fall, and they both lived in Washington.

“It’s awesome you’re coming to Seattle this week!” Teo said. They would finally meet in person.

“I know. My friend Sokka said we could come with him to some college party.”

“Cool.”

* * *

Three days later, Aang got to Seattle by commuter train and Teo picked him up at the nearest stop to his house.

The young man had just learned to drive with foot controls.

“How have you been bro?” The two men high fived.

“Pretty good!” Aang had a great time to start the summer. He and his best friends Kuzon and Bumi went on a road trip to the Gorge and went to Sasquatch together. It was a great way to start their last summer before college.

“Let’s get some food.”

They got burgers. The restaurant made a great veggie burger, which Aang appreciated.

Teo went with the chuck.

“Are you going to bring your car?” Aang asked.

“Not this year, but I might drive it across the country next summer.”

“That sounds like an epic road trip in the making.”

They went to Teo’s house afterwards. “My father is probably working in his office. He usually stays in there until he’s too hungry to work.”

The Mechanist was a widower and buried himself into work. He had been working on devices to help Teo, but now that Teo could walk, he changed his focus from helping people in wheelchairs to helping people learn to walk. He was hoping to have a line of products that could be used in physical rehabilitation in the next two years.

Eventually, he came out to meet Aang and welcome him to Seattle.

“We’re going to a party Dad!”

“Have fun!”

Sokka called Aang on the phone.

“Hey, I’ll come pick you guys up at 9:30.”

“Will Suki be with you?”

“No. She has to go help her friend buy a wedding dress this weekend.”

“Oh, maybe I’ll see her next time.”

Suki wasn’t, however, buying a wedding dress. Instead, she was at Zuko’s.

He was hoping that everyone would be out, but it was a full house. Lu Ten and June came over after their immigration hearing.

Azula had Mai and Ty Lee over, and it was still awkward for him to be around his ex. They broke up at prom just to get back together two months later and then she inexplicably dumped him after his freshman year.

The three girls were getting high in the back of the house. If Iroh knew, then he didn’t care.

Lu Ten only said give me some, and June said she was snitching if this interfered with her green card.

Iroh insisted that Suki stay for dinner; Zuko had planned on taking her out. Of course, this meant Azula had to ask Suki 100 questions.

“When did you start dating Zuzu?”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!”

“We’re just friends.”

“But you’re clearly fucking him.”

“AZULA!” Iroh scolded.

“It’s obvious. He can’t stop looking at her. He’s doing it right now.” Zuko was looking right out her.

“Let me guess, you’ve been doing this for a month, and for some reason, you don’t want to tell your friends,” she hit the nail on the head.

“AZULA!” Zuko hissed.

“I bet Facebook will tell me everything!”

Suki’s eyes got wide. What if she sees that I’m with Sokka? Would she message him?

After dinner, however, Azula did not bother to look up Suki. Instead, she, Mai and Ty Lee smoked more weed and listened to jazz.

Ty Lee told Mai and Azula, “I got invited to a UDub party tonight.”

“What time does it start?”

“Nine, but I wasn’t going to go before 11.”

Azula wasn’t interested. “If you two want to go, just go, but I think I’ll stay in.”

She knew wouldn’t get what she wanted at this party.

“You’re going to stay in while Zuko and Suki fuck all evening?” Mai questioned.

“I’m going to play the Doors and relax. If they’re too loud, then I’ll just take his car and leave.” Azula knew where the spare was.

“Okay.”

* * *

 

Sokka, Aang, and Teo arrived at the party with a bottle of gin.

“Thanks for adding to the collection, welcome.” The host’s name was Jin. She was going to be a sophomore.

The three guys came inside and saw this tall guy with long hair. He appeared to be the bartender.

“What’s on the menu?” Sokka questioned.

“We got punch; it’ll fuck you up, or we got rum and coke, a much slower fuck up.”

“I’ll go with punch.”

Long Feng gave him a cup.

Teo and Aang went with the rum and coke.

Sokka didn’t taste any alcohol. “This must be smooth shit!” Teo and Aang, on the other hand, both tasted very cheap rum.

* * *

Suki and Zuko were in his bedroom.

“Maybe we should go out first,” Suki said. She felt weird getting to bed so early.

“What do you want to do?”

“We could go to a café and just relax, enjoy the music.”

“I like that.”

They got in his car and left.

Mai and Ty Lee did decide to go to the party and when they got there, they were also offered punch or rum and coke.

When Mai asked what was in the punch, he said, “Molly!”

“What?” Ty Lee questioned.

“You know MDM…”

“I know what it means. Do people know that’s what’s in the punch?”

“They didn’t ask.”

As Mai and Ty Lee turned around, they noticed that most everyone had huge pupils.

One of them was Sokka. He kept hugging everyone. “You have the greatest sweater on,” he told this guy from his fencing team as he hugged him. It was soft and had little fluff coming off of it.

Teo dragged him away. “How drunk are you?”

“I don’t feel drunk at all,” he said.

Mai recognized him from a distance. “I think he’s one of Zuko’s friends.”

Sokka saw Mai and yelled her name. He ran to her and pulled her into a hug. “Oh you are so cuddly!”

“Did you drink the punch?”

“Yeah, it was real good!”

Ty Lee explained to Teo and Aang what his problem was.

“Oh shit!” Aang said.

“What do we do?” Teo questioned.

“We should probably take him home,” Mai said.

“But he lives alone,” Aang said. “What if he get sick?”

They took him to Azula’s house. Zuko and Suki were still out, and Azula was in the shower.

Ty Lee put on some coffee and Mai told Sokka to take a hot shower. She went and got some of Zuko’s clothes for him to wear.

“OH FUCK!” Azula had been using the shower jets to stimulate her love nub in the shower. She had cleaned herself thoroughly and was now taking her time.

Sokka walked into the bathroom with the shower on, figuring the water was hot. He heard Azula’s voice, but it didn’t occur to him that she was in the shower, therefor he should not get into said shower. He stripped naked and opened the glass door to step inside. Azula heard his intrusion and turned.

Sokka’s jaw dropped. He saw Zuko’s sister, naked. Water droplets dripped down her face, to her full breasts and down to her flat stomach, Her eyes were gorgeous, a marvelous shade of gold, and her lips were full and red.

She panted at the sight in front of her. He was tall, dark, and deadly handsome with his muscular, scarred chest and long, tree trunks for legs. She looked down and he appeared to be a shower.

She had seen him once or twice, but did not remember him looking so sexy. She stepped back into the shower, implicitly inviting him in, and she began to wash him. She took her brother’s soap, figuring he wouldn’t want to smell like jasmine and began to lather it onto his body, using her loofa to wash him from head to toe.

He growled at the sensation, as Azula rubbed him repeatedly.

When she was done, she stood back up straight and turned to him. This felt like a bad gay porno, when a guy started showering alone and all of the sudden, the straight guy he had been fantasizing about comes into his shower and fucks him stupid.

Azula turned off the water.

Sokka looked her up and down and smiled. “You’re gorgeous.”

She blushed scarlet red before she took a towel and put it around herself. She handed him one, and they went into her bedroom.

“He’s been in there a while,” Ty Lee commented. They had all started drinking their coffee.

“It didn’t sound like he fell,” Aang commented.

Mai decided to give him five more minutes. When he didn’t appear, she went upstairs and said, “the shower’s empty.”

“What?”

Ty Lee came up. “Well, he was here. Maybe Azula’s seen him?”

Ty Lee knocked on her door and got no response. She tried it, and “it’s locked.”

Mai decided to climb Azula’s trellis, and when she did, she saw Sokka’s head sucking on her nipple.

Mai gasped. He must have found her after he took his shower.

Azula threw her head back and moaned. He felt too fucking good. He started chewing on the hard nub and pinching the other one.

“OH FUCK!”

“Was I too rough?” he asked her as he let go.

“DON’T STOP!”

He bit the other one and continued to chew.

Mai returned to the others. “Well, it appears Sokka found Azula.”

“Is he okay?” Aang questioned.

“He’s fine, but they’re getting it on.”

“Getting what on?” Aang asked.

Teo looked at him. (Really bro?)

“He was naked and on top of Azula.”

Aang shot up. “HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!”

“He’s probably too high to remember her,” Ty Lee said. “And the door was locked.”

Aang called Sokka just to hear the phone in his own pocket. “Crap, we took his phone, so he wouldn’t text while high.”

Mai called Azula’s phone, and it went straight to voicemail. “It’s off.”

“Is there a master key?” Teo questioned.

Mai and Ty Lee were too scared to look for one in Iroh’s room or to interrupt Azula’s sex.

“It’s not his fault,” Ty Lee said. “He was drugged. His girlfriend should understand.”

Aang made a face. “Maybe she should, but I doubt she will!”

Mai wondered if she should call Zuko. Fuck it. She was calling him.

Zuko and Suki were making out in his car when his phone rang. Who is calling me?

“Mai!”

She frowned. Why is his ex calling him?

"Azula might be in trouble.” He answered.

“Where are you?”

“At a café, why?”

“Sokka accidentally took a bunch of E at a party.”

“What?”

“Someone spiked the punch with it.”

“Is he okay?”

“He’s physically fine but …”

“Just don’t let him drink any alcohol and make sure he doesn’t drink too much water.”

“He locked him …”

Zuko hung up. “Your boyfriend accidentally took E at a party.”

“What?”

“Someone spiked the punch.”

“With drugs?”

“Yeah, Mai I guess is babysitting him somehow.”

“Where are they?”

SHIT! “Probably at my house. She wouldn’t take Sokka to hers, and she doesn’t know where he lives.”

“Which means we can’t go back to your house.”

“No, but it does mean we can go to your apartment. He thinks you are out of town.”

Suki was glad that he didn’t have a key to her place. “Let’s do that.”

“What a shitty best friend,” Mai complained. “He hung up before I could explain the actual problem.”

Teo agreed with Ty Lee. “We tried. This isn’t our fault, and why don’t we just have a whiskey and relax.”

Mai and Aang gave up for now.

Sokka wormed his tongue into Azula’s inner folds and was rubbing her nub with his thumb.

“OH FUCK! FUCK!”

He loved hearing her cry and moan for more. She writhed on the bed like a goddess and seemed to love everything he did for her. Her hands were tangled in his Mohawk.

She was sopping wet and so close to cumming that it hurt. “PLEASE!”

He loved it when she begged. He slid his large fingers into her and pumped until she came all over his hand. He licked his fingers like they were covered in icing sugar.

“You’re so sweet.”

After eating her out, Sokka was quite hard. Azula’s eyes got big when she saw him. He was easily 10 inches long and probably 6 inches around. He was huge. Her jaw dropped, and she slowly worked her way to the head. She sucked it into her mouth.

“FUCK YEAH!” Sokka hissed as he pushed forward. She hallowed her cheeks and moved him further into her throat.

If she had a gag reflex, she didn’t act like it. He inched his hips forward and he kept disappearing into her mouth. He was further inside of a girl’s mouth than he had ever been before, and he had gotten blown from three different girls before (Yue, Toph, and Suki).

She got on all fours and began to suck him and stroke him greedily, feasting on his salty spear.

His hands found her still a bit wet hair, and he began to scratch her scalp. She looked too damn good on all fours, and he started to throat fuck her.

She hummed to herself as he thrusted his hips, and she stroked harder and faster.

His balls were starting to hurt because he was too hard. He wanted to fuck her so badly.

“AZULA!” he hissed before he pulled out of her mouth. He started stroking himself.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth just in time. The first glob hit her forehead. The next one hit her cheek, and then he finished in her mouth.

He fell on the bed. She licked her lips. She was sopping wet again just from sucking that big stick. He better not fall asleep on her. She needed that cock.

She crawled over to him and kissed his chest. “I need you … to fuck me.”

He looked at her cum covered face and grinned. “Oh we’re going to fuck!”

He was grateful that she had condoms, and she put one on him before lying down on her back. He crawled on top of her, slipped his arms around her and pulled her close before plunging into her. She cried out as he filled her with one swoop.

She was so wet that he couldn’t slow down. “Did that hurt?”

“FUCK ME!”

He pulled his hips back just to slam into her again. She wrapped her legs around him to keep him inside her.

“OH FUCK!” he grunted as he began to pound her.

Her nails dug into his back. She started biting his chest.

All he could think about was getting her off again. She made the most delicious screams.

Azula normally had trouble getting off from just sex. Jet would complain if she spent too much time touching herself during it. It was like she was ignoring him.

With Sokka, however, she had no need to touch anything. He thrusted deep inside of her, deeper than her largest toy and hit just the right angles as he grabbed her hips, moving them with his hands as he thrusted, so he could go even faster.

Before she could reach down for her clitoris, she was cumming. He didn’t slow down. Instead, he went even harder into her and she came again and again and again. He was just getting started, and she was ready to disintegrate from too much pleasure.

Sokka grinned as he plowed her. Their lips crashed into each other as he dominated her.

Azula was usually the dominant one in bed; she ignored Jet’s protests, but she secretly lusted for a man who was manly enough to just have his way with her. One who would bend her over her own couch, and fuck her until he was done. She wasn’t sure if she would ever find a man worthy to take her in such a way.

“FUCK!” she hissed as she started gushing, hard. She erupted like a volcano that had been dormant for 100 years.

Eventually, it was too much for Sokka to hold on any longer and he shot his load.

He collapsed on top of her. “You are amazing!” he said like she had done anything. From her perspective, he was the sex god and she was the lucky parishioner.

She must have been doing something to him because he waved another erection into her face.

“Suck me!”

She sucked him into her mouth. He hovered over her as he fucked her face. He abruptly took his man meat away before he got on his knees.

“Kneel in front of me.”

She did and he pushed her down on all fours. He gave her round, bubble butt a good slap before he put on another condom.

He slowly filled her again, this time able to control himself better than the last.

He was even deeper with this angle. Azula cried out in pleasure.

Sokka hissed as he filled her. “Are you ready for me?”

Azula nodded, and he continued to fuck her.

Aang went to check on them. Maybe they could get Sokka out of the room. He leaned in on the door and blushed.

“OH SOKKA! FUCK ME! FUCK!”

Sokka was slamming into her like his life depended on it. He never knew that sex could be so demanding, so captivating. He grabbed her shoulders and held them tight as he plundered her. “FUCK! AZULA!”

* * *

 

Aang came back downstairs. “They’re still going strong.”

“Maybe he should break up with Suki anyway,” Teo said. “Didn’t you say he was moving to Boston in the fall?”

“So is Azula,” Ty Lee pointed out.

“I thought he was happy with her,” Aang said.

Ty Lee frowned. “His girlfriend is Suki?”

“Yeah. Do you know her?”

“She was here with Zuko,” Mai told them.

“But she’s helping her friend buy a wedding dress?”

Mai and Ty Lee looked at each other. Azula was right about her.

* * *

Suki and Zuko took a bath together before getting into bed. She straddled him, and they began to make love.

Sokka was good at getting her off, great even, but he seemed to think that good sex and good food were all that a relationship needed. Zuko was a full package. He paid attention to all of her needs, not just the physical.

He started kissing her neck as she rode him.

They both knew that they should come clean, but they didn’t want to lose Sokka. If he could just stay in the dark until he went to Boston, they could have each other and their friendship.

What he doesn’t know won’t hurt them.

* * *

Azula was lying on her bed. Sokka was on top of her, slamming his hips against her ass.

“OH SOKKA! SOKKA!” she wailed as he had his way with her.

Ty Lee was relieved that Iroh stayed at his girlfriend’s house.

“He’s been pounding her for quite a while,” Teo said. Their screams were occasionally heard over Azula’s jazz mix.

“Is that what MDMA does to people?” Aang questioned.

“It does make you huggy and feel good. He must feel really good,” Ty Lee reasoned.

Azula came one more time before she started gasping for air. Sokka pulled out of her and flipped her over. He came all over her chest.

They needed a longer rest this time.

Azula’s pussy was sore. He was fucking huge, and they had been going hard and fast for long periods of time.

“Do you like rimming?” he asked her.

“What?”

He got her on her stomach again and pushed her cheeks apart. He spit before shoving his tongue into her ass.

“OH FUCK!”

She didn’t tell him to stop, so he kept going, licking her and probing her with his finger.

“OH YES!”

He had fun fucking Yue in the ass, but Suki refused. She was convinced he’d rupture something. He suggested toys or smaller phalluses to start, but she was too squeamish.

Sokka checked her door for lube. He found a bottle and used it to lube his fingers before shoving two of them in her.

“OH SOKKA!”

He started to pump his fingers in and out. He got to three before he decided it was time.

He put on a condom and covered himself in lube before slowly pressing into her ass.

“OH!” She felt like she was being split in half as he filled her. It hurt, a lot, but she just knew he would make her feel good before this was over. She had never let a boy back here before, but Sokka was a man, a man who took what he wanted.

He filled her to the brim. She was so tight that he felt like he might burst right now. He took a minute to catch his own breath.

“Are you okay?”

She was starting to feel better as she adjusted.

“Go slow.”

He gently rocked his hips back and forth.

“OH! UGH! FUCK!”

His lips hit her neck, and he kissed her tenderly as he took slow shallow thrusts. His hand found her clitoris, and he began to massage her.

“OH YES!” she bucked against his hand and as she started to move faster, he did as well, rubbing her hard with his hand.

Once she started to cum, he grabbed her hips and began to thrust a little harder and a little faster, gradually picking up the pace until he was going giving it to her pretty good.

He wasn’t at top speed, but he was fucking her, in the ass, and it was amazing.

“OH SOKKA!” she cried out. She wanted more. “FUCK ME!”

He gave her a carnal grin as he went harder and faster, giving her a nice pounding before she came for the umpteenth time. He came all over her ass, and then they hit the sheets.

“One more fuck?” she really wanted him to fuck her until she passed out. She was pretty close.

He didn’t know where he’d get the energy, but he agreed. He had to get in her ass again.

* * *

Mai, Ty Lee, Aang and Teo were all trashed. They headed up to the guest room where Mai and Ty Lee started to kiss.

Both boys were eager to watch.

Ty Lee wanted to make it more fun.

“If you two kiss each other for five seconds, I’ll take my top off.”

Teo was a negotiator. “Bra too?”

“Yeah.”

He looked at Aang.

“Are you serious?”

“Have you seen her?”

Aang had just been broken up with this crazy girl Hei Won. She had faked her pregnancy to get him to offer to marry her. When Yee Li told him, he got out of that real fast. Now he had two hot girls in front of him, two who seemed eager to play a weird, kinky game.

“We tell no one about this, and no pictures.”

The girls agreed. No camera of any kind and no one knows about this.”

The boys had to go first. Teo grabbed Aang’s face and led the kiss. Mai kept the time and might have let it go to 7 seconds before she called them off.

Ty Lee honored her promise and took off her shirt and bra. Aang and Teo both blushed at the sight of her naked chest.

“What would you do to get me to suck on her nipples?” Mai questioned.

Teo started to get stiff from the thought.

The boys agreed to kiss with their shirts off.

Aang took the lead this time. He would never admit this, but kissing Teo was pretty fun.

Mai sucked Ty Lee’s pink nipple into her mouth and started pinching the other one.

“OH MAI!” The acrobat cried out in pleasure. She was easily pleased and Aang and Teo were hoping that if they played right, they’d get a chance to touch them.

“Do you want to see me eat her?”

They both nodded.

Ty Lee got their pants off and their boxers off. She put their erections together and started to stroke them as the same time.

Teo wondered what it would feel like to suck Aang’s big cock in his mouth. His friend was easily eight inches, and it looked like it might be fun.

Ty Lee left them high and dry, however, and leaned back.

Mai got under her skirt and pulled off her panties, before pushing the skirt out of the way. She licked her lips and then began licking Ty Lee’s lower lips, making the girl writhe with pleasure.

Aang and Teo were stroking themselves as they watched. This was way better than porn!

Mai got her fingers in Ty Lee and continued to pump her. “Do you want me to make her cum?”

“OH YEAH!”

“I want something from you first.”

Teo got down on his knees and sucked Aang into his mouth.

“OH FUCK!” Aang hissed as he grabbed his friend’s head.

Soon, they forgot all about the game, and Teo started sucking his friend enthusiastically.

“I’m going to cum!” Aang hissed after a few minutes. He fucked his friend’s face and came down his throat.

“Weren’t they fun?” Mai said.

“Maybe we should reward them.”

Mai started fingering Ty Lee until the girl came all over her hand. She let Aang lick her fingers clean and then she started to get him hard again.

Ty Lee put a condom on Teo and then straddled him.

“FUCK!”

The girls rode their new male friends, taking advantage of their inexperience as they got themselves off.

The boys were glad to be used as fuck sticks. It was a lot of fun.

The two boys ended up falling asleep in bed with the girls. What an awesome game!

Azula had her vibrator on her clitoris. She was bouncing up and down on Sokka’s cock. He was pounding away at her ass, and she was ready to burst.

He liked watching her use her toys on herself.

Azula felt like she had been struck by lightening. All of her senses went into overdrive as she shrieked. She almost fell off of him she was so weak. He held her hips and fucked her until he was ready. He shot his load deep into her ass before he passed out.

* * *

Sokka woke up with Azula in his arms. They were naked and covered in cum and sweat.

He opened his eyes and he looked to see that his girlfriend wasn’t there.

“AAH!” he yelped, unsure of how this happened.

She woke up. “Sokka, I’m still trying to sleep.”

He didn’t recognize her voice, but he knew her face. “Azula, how did I get in here?”

She leaned on his chest. “Let’s sleep some more. Talk later.”

He closed his eyes. Maybe this is a dream.

He woke up an hour later, and no, he was still naked in Azula’s bed.

By this time, Mai had woken up, and she came into the room, wearing only a bathrobe.

“Finally, you’re awake.”

”What the heck’s going on?”

“You drank punch that was laced with MDMA. We brought you here to keep you out of trouble, but some how you found Azula, and you two locked the door to fuck all night. We couldn’t get either of you on the phone, so we waited until you took a break, but you must have fallen asleep instead.”

“Then how did you get in here?”

“Oh, her uncle came home, so I said I needed the spare key, and he gave it to me.”

“Her uncle’s here?” SHIT! “What about Zuko?”

“No, he left. We called him to get some help, but he blew us off.”

“He’s been a jerk lately. I don’t know why.”

“Anyway, you got high without knowing, managed to fuck Azula who didn’t know you were high, and now you’re here.”

He looked down. He had hickeys all over. “If Suki sees this, she’ll murder me.”

“Just say you got drugged. You did. Why would she blame you?”

“She has insecurity issues. She’ll think I did it on purpose.”

“If she doesn’t trust you, then she’s not worth it.”

Sokka took a shower, alone this time, and put on clothes before heading to Suki’s. He’d wait for her to get home. He had to tell her right away.

* * *

Azula woke up, and she was sore. “Everything hurts.”

“Did you fuck too hard?” Mai teased.

“He is huge!”

Mai shrugged. “Not surprised actually.”

It was only after Azula took a long bath and ate breakfast that she told Mai and Ty Lee about the night before.

“There’s okay sex, good sex, very good sex, this was off the charts sex.”

“What made him so special?” Ty Lee said.

“I’m not exactly sure. It could have been the way he moved or his size or a combination, but I didn’t know sex could be what that was.”

“How does he stack up to Jet?”

“Jet had some good times and some not as good times, depending on how much of a dick he was that day and how determined I was to get off. One day, it snowed and we were stuck in his house waiting for it to clear. We fucked all afternoon. I easily came five or six times that afternoon. It was pretty great sex.”

“I lost count of how many times he made me cum last night. He managed to get me off the edge, and he kept going, making me peak over and over. I thought I was going to either dry up or black out.”

Ty Lee gasped. Mai looked stunned.

“He was that good?”

“I think he’s ruined me for all other men. I’m already thinking about letting him fuck me again, and I can’t even walk straight right now.”

“You have another option,” Ty Lee told her.

“Yeah he fucked that too. Repeatedly.”

Mai’s eyes bugged out of her head. “You mean he fucked your ass.”

“Oh yeah, and he made it amazing.”

Jet could never get in there. Azula didn’t think he would take the requisite precautions, and it would be a disaster.

“So you got fucked repeatedly by a sex god on e last night,” Mai asked for clarification.

“He was magnificent. If I were his girlfriend, I wouldn’t let him out of my sight without a chastity belt on.”

* * *

When Sokka got to Suki’s apartment, she wasn’t expecting him.

“FUCK!” You need to hide.

She sent Zuko into the back and then freshened up before she let in Sokka. “You’re here early.”

“It’s noon.”

“Oh, right. Come in.”

He came inside. “We need to talk.”

“Talk, about what?” He made it sound bad.

“I went to a party last night and someone spiked the punch with MDMA.”

“How terrible,” she feigned surprise.

“Somehow, I went home with this girl and we …”

“You CHEATED ON ME!”

“It wasn’t cheating. I didn’t have control of myself.”

“So what was it?”

“Technically, I was assaulted.”

“What do you mean technically? Either it was consensual or it wasn’t.”

“I didn’t consent, but the girl didn’t know I was drugged. She just thought I was into her.”

“So you fucked some girl at a party?”

“She wasn’t at the party. My friend took me to her house to sober me up because they didn’t want their dad to see me high, and she had been in the shower when we arrived, and we ran into each other before they could tell her why I was there. By the time they realized where I went, we had locked the door, and they couldn’t get to me.”

“So did you look at her one second and fuck her the next?”

“Apparently, it was the drug. I would have fucked any girl I ran into while I was that high.”

“That’s comforting.”

“What I mean is, she doesn’t mean anything to me.” He realized that was a lie, but he had to lie. “You’re the only girl I want.”

She kissed his cheek. “I do understand, but I need some time by myself.”

“Call me when you want to meet up?”

He left. It could have gone worse.

“Why didn’t you dump him?” Zuko questioned. This was the perfect chance.

“He got drugged, and to be fair, we knew he was drugged and didn’t come get him because we wanted to screw. If we had gone when Mai called us, he wouldn’t have fucked that girl.”

Zuko forgot about that. “SHIT!”

Sokka got home and realized he was starving. He got some Chinese food at the local street market before going home.

Azula spent all night thinking about Sokka. Her hand, her toys, it was all useless. She needed that stud to fuck her like she was in heat. She was craving him.

On Sunday, she used the school directory to find his address and drove to his apartment.

He was alone, hoping Suki would call him when he heard a knock on the door.

He opened it to find Azula, and she pushed her way inside. “You sexy scoundrel! Fuck me like your life depends on it!”

He shut the door and pushed her over the couch. She fell on her back with her legs in in the air and he moved to take off her panties, just to see she had put none on. He crashed his lips to hers and they started making out, bumping and grinding against each other.

She hissed as he started to finger fuck her again.

“OH YES!”

He had her riding his hand and then she got on all fours, holding onto the arm of the couch, so he could bang her. He got a condom on and shoved his way into her.

“FUCK ME!”

His hands grabbed her hips, and they were going at it like there was no tomorrow.

She shrilled as she came for him, over and over. He was still hard when he leaned back, pulling her onto his hips. “Ride ME!”

She started to buck against him. They kept going until they came together.

“I wish I were a triplet, so I could fuck all of your holes at once,” he told her.

Azula gasped at the idea. She might die of pleasure if he could gangbang her all by himself.

He took her on the kitchen counter next. “OH YES SOKKA!” She shrilled loudly as he filled her again and again, making her drunk with pleasure. She erupted in a rapturous bliss, and he carried her onto the coffee table where he fucked her until he was ready to cum all over her face.

They went into the shower where he fucked her ass under the water. She decided she couldn’t go to college without a mold of his penis and she might need to find a fucking machine that she could fit in her dorm room.

He carried her to his bedroom, and they fell on his bed.

“I need you,” she gasped. “I’ve never even conceived being fucked like that before you.”

He kissed her lips. “I thought it was the E, but it wasn’t. You are amazing.”

“You keep saying that, but what do I contribute?”

He kissed her roughly. “Everything. I’ve never been so hard before I saw you in that shower. The way you suck me, the way you ride me, and you’re a goddess.”

“I was too sore to walk when I woke up yesterday, and I still wanted you to keep fucking me.”

“Are you feeling good now?”

“Oh yeah. You should fuck me some more.”

They went right back to bed before they ordered Chinese food.

They were both famished when the food came.

Sokka knew he had quite an appetite. He did not think Azula would go toe to toe with him. She was marvelous.

“So how exactly did we end up in bed last night?”

“I was taking a shower, and I thought I locked the door but the lock was broken. I heard a noise, and you had come into the bathroom and taken off all of your clothes.

At first I thought you were a robber and I was about to punch you, but then I recognized you as one of my brother’s friends, figured you probably weren’t going to kill me in my sleep, and invited you into the shower.”

He started to remember. “I heard the water running and figured it was hot water so I went inside.”

“You didn’t think someone might be in the shower.”

“No, but in hindsight, I should have realized that.”

They started having their first conversation. Azula wanted to go into politics. “I’m not sure if my background will be too questionable, so I might be someone assistant for a long time.”

“What’s in your background?”

“Not mine, my father’s. He’s in jail for molesting me.” Ursa noticed that Ozai had taken an unhealthy interest in their daughter. Azulon caught him and they fought. Even in his old age, he was quite a brawler.

Ozai went to jail, and Azulon died shortly after he was convicted. Azula thought it was the shame that killed him.

Sokka had no idea. Zuko never mentioned his father. Sokka had assumed he was dead. Sure that any words would be inadequate, he pulled Azula into his arms instead.

* * *

Sokka didn’t think about his girlfriend at all until Azula was getting ready to leave the next morning. Something about her getting up reminded him. “I need to break up with Suki,” he told her.

“Suki?”

“You know her.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure my brother’s fucking her.”

“What?”

“He brought her to the house on Friday. They never came back after dinner, and when Mai asked for help since you were well drugged, he hung up.”

He went from stunned, to enraged, to not that surprised. Zuko’s eyes always lingered when he looked at Suki. He figured Zuko was jealous, especially when Mai had already dumped him, but he was really jealous that Sokka was encroaching on what he thought was his.

“I should have known,” he realized. “She went from being really upset that I was moving to Boston to getting over it quickly.”

“You’re moving to Boston,” she lit up.

“Yeah, why?”

“I start Harvard in the fall.”

Sokka grinned. “Perfect.”

Sokka didn’t notice the two times his girlfriend called his phone. Annoyed, Suki went to see Zuko.

“What’s going on?” he had been asleep.

“Sokka’s been ignoring my calls!”

“He’s probably asleep.”

“But he left me a voicemail this morning. He got up at a decent hour.”

“He probably fell asleep from waking up too early.”

“Ugh! I bet you’re right. Let’s fuck.”

He pulled her inside and then he got inside her, twice!

Sokka couldn’t believe that after all of the fucking he did this weekend, he was on a couch getting a blowjob. Even better, he had tv porn playing behind him, and he didn’t pay for it. The previous tenant paid for a full year of cable in advance. The company let Sokka keep it. He was watching this petite blonde girl getting hammered by a Brazilian man, and his best friend’s sister was on her knees blowing him. She had one hand on his cock and another inside her own cunt, pumping furiously in and out as he watches.

He finds himself throbbing. He needs to fuck her. He pulled her onto his lap and lowered himself inside her. He wondered if she was on birth control. Then he started to buck his hips and she shrieked for more.

Azula was glad she was on the pill. She just hoped Suki didn’t give him any nasty STD. She moaned loudly, grabbing his shoulders as he hovered over her, fucking her on the coffee table. He all but forgot the porn that was playing. He only wondered if he’d be able to cum on her face the same time as the actor would by the end of the movie.

Ten minutes later, he was started to get desperate. She had cum several times and he was aching for his release. He was about to blow when he pulled out of her. A few strokes later, and he was all over her face and chest. He shoved his cock back into her mouth. The movie had a few minutes to go. He watched until the end as she fell asleep on his chest.

* * *

Azula showered before getting home on Monday morning. They only had one morning fuck before she left, but it was a really good one, and she was still sore from the night before.

Sokka knew he wanted a sex tape with her. He wasn’t sure if or when she’d ever be down for that, but he would love to watch her ass on a big screen, especially if he was plowing it.

She got to her house and was about to get some breakfast when she saw June.

“Hey June!”

“Hey, I think we should chat.”

“About what?” Is she in immigration trouble?

“About how you had a man in your room all Friday night, and you were gone all Sunday night.”

“I had a male friend who fell asleep and I was at Ty Lee’s?”

“I might believe you if you had your panties on.”

Azula blushed. “He destroyed them.”

June looked at her. “Who is he? Why haven’t we met him?”

“He has a girlfriend who is not me.” They actually do know him.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Well, the first time we did it was Friday. I didn’t know he had a girlfriend. I find out on Saturday and on Sunday, I realize that his girlfriend is fucking my brother, so I figured why not.”

“What?”

“Zuko is fucking Suki. Suki is Sokka’s girlfriend. I started fucking Sokka. I’m in a fucking triangle with my brother.”

June shook her head, her mouth open. “How did this happen?”

“I don’t know about the others, but I was taking a shower and he walked in. He was hot. I started washing him. The next thing I knew, he was eating me out, and he proceeded to fuck me all night. I never heard of a guy with that kind of stamina outside of porn. He was a machine.”

June was too floored. “Please tell me you’re using protection.”

“I’m on the pill and we mostly used condoms.”

“What you do mean mostly?”

“Last night, I was blowing him, and he kind of just went for it bareback. I was too horny to argue.”

“We’re going to the clinic! NOW!”

Azula groaned.

One hour later, she was in the health clinic, waiting to get swabbed like a prostitute.

“I hope he’s not diseased,” June told her.

“I hope so too because if he is then I probably got an STD from my brother, indirectly of course.”

“EW!”

Azula smirked.

Five days later, she got a call saying her results were in. She got down to the office and was clean as a whistle.

“Well at least he wasn’t nasty,” June told her.

“I know you disapprove, but I’m going to keep fucking him.”

“Maybe you could get him to dump Suki.”

“I’m working on it.” No she wasn’t. She found it amusing that she was fucking the girl’s boyfriend, nastily.

* * *

Aang and Teo started fucking. Nothing happened the rest of the weekend when Aang stayed with Teo, but when Teo came to visit Aang, his uncle had some meeting at the last minute, and they were alone for the whole day. After a morning of video games, ice cream and going on about girls that were hot, Teo decided to go for it. He kissed Aang hard on the mouth.

Aang quickly got him upstairs, locked his door, and they proceeded to get out of their clothes.

Aang wanted to make Teo his bitch. Teo might agree to that, to get this going, but he wanted to bend over Aang as well.

Teo sucked Aang into his mouth. Aang responded in kind, and they sprawled on his bed. Teo liked sucking dick. He liked pussy too, but this was quite fun. Before either of them could cum, Aang got Teo on his back and put on a condom before covering it in lube.

He slowly got himself into Teo and started to thrust. It hurt but Teo was not going to wimp out. He started to stroke himself, and once he relaxed sufficiently, it started to feel good.

Aang only went faster and harder as he dominated his smaller friend. Teo was taller, but Aang was stronger and heavier. Teo came all over his own chest. Aang did as well. He gave Teo a bruising kiss before they went in the shower. This was going to be a good weekend.

* * *

 

Instead of breaking up with Suki, Sokka decided to have more fun first. He made a point to accidentally call Zuko while he was fucking Suki on his couch. He made her think she had butt dialed him when he just pushed her speed dial.

He also went back to check her phone later. Zuko let it play for fifteen minutes before he hung up. Sokka bet Zuko was now concerned that he could lose Suki. Only he would freak out about losing something he never had to begin with.

When he noticed Suki’s calls, he told her, quite honestly, that he hadn’t heard the phone ring, and he had fallen asleep. He just wasn’t sleeping when she had called him.

She invited him over, said that they were fine, and they fucked on Monday afternoon and the evening, when Sokka called Zuko.

It was a few days before Sokka heard from Azula again.

“Did I get you in trouble?”

“I wasn’t allowed to find you until my tests came back.”

“You took a pregnancy test?”

“No, it would be too early and I’m on the pill. My cousin made me take an STD test because we never talked about your health status.”

Sokka hadn’t thought about that. “I’m clean. I got tested last month.”

“Well now I’m certifiably clean.”

He pulled her inside and shut the door. Azula started undoing his belt buckle. She got him out and began to suck him on her knees. Sokka wanted to get her to the carpet. So he picked her up, put her down on a cushion on the carpeted floor and pushed his cock back into her mouth.

Her grandfather caught Ozai with his cock in his daughter’s mouth. She had been on her knees, unaware that this wasn’t a normal game between father and daughter. She just heard screaming. Ozai tried to slam the door, but Azulon shoved him the ground.

Somehow, Ozai had been stopped before he could start fucking her. He had wanted to wait until she was at least 11 before that.

Azula’s first time was with Chan. They were both 14, virgins, and curious about the hype. It actually was a pleasant first time, all things considered. He gave her a rose, and they had his father’s house to themselves. He didn’t even brag to the whole football team. He started fucking a cheerleader the first day of school, and he bragged about her instead.

After Chan came Jet and Teo and now Sokka. Azula wondered how Ozai would react if he knew that she had a real man fucking her now, and not a cowardly bastard.

She blew Sokka on all fours, sucking him like Daddy showed her.

Sokka grabbed her face and started to fuck her throat. He came all over her face. She started to take off her clothes. He had her lie down on the floor and he ate her cunt, lavishing every nook and crevice with his tongue. He got hard again as she came all over his face. Now that he knew she was clean and on the pill, he took no time getting into her pussy. He started to plow her. She didn’t seem to mind his decision to go raw.

She only cried out for more. “FUCK ME!”

He fucked her on all fours, pounding away at her as she bucked her hips back and forth. If Sokka died now, he would die a happy man. He had great sex before Azula but this was off the charts.

Yue was easy. She wanted to get back at Hahn for cheating on her, so she let Sokka be her first.

Toph was the rebound hookup/awkward girlfriend for three months. He thought she just wanted to screw. She realized she wanted more than he did. She dumped him and was broken-hearted until she found Satoru. It was a while before she and Sokka were close again, but now they were fine.

Suki was supposed to be the healthy relationship. She was smart, nice, and she seemed like she really liked him, but then she decided she wanted Zuko instead. When did they go downhill? He didn’t know, but he knew that what he and Suki had was not meant to last.

He thought about just dumping her, but then he realized he had a summer to make Zuko miserable before he dumped her, and he could let Zuko know that he fucked Azula pretty much every day.

* * *

Mai and Ty Lee were bored. Sure, they fucked liberally while Azula was distracted with Sokka, but now they missed their leader.

“Let’s call her!” Ty Lee said excitedly.

Mai called her.

“What’s going on?”

“Ty Lee misses you.”

“Really? I figured you two were just holed up in the guest room, screwing all day.”

“We were, for days, but we’re a bit bored.”

“I would be bored without you, but I’m on my way to fuck Sokka, a lot.”

“We know this is your honeymoon stage, but can we hang out before you nail him all night.”

Azula supposed she could start fucking him later. “Yes, but we’re meeting at his place. He’s already expecting me.”

Sokka was surprised when Azula brought her two friends over. “It’s a good thing I put on pants.”

“I need some BFF time before you fuck me stupid tonight.”

Phew! We’re still on for tonight. “I was about to order Chinese. Are you all hungry?”

Azula rolled joints for them while they waited, and 35 minutes later, they had a big bag of Chinese food filled with chicken, pork, noodles, rice, and dumplings.

“So how did you all get to be friends?” Sokka asked.

“My uncle arranged a play date with Mai’s father, and Ty Lee befriended us after getting into some fight with her sisters.”

“How many sisters do you have?”

“Six!”

“SIX”

“And I’m a triplet.”

“DAMN!”

“How about you Sokka?”

“I have one younger sister. She’s about to be a freshman. She’s going to Yale.”

After Chinese food, they watched a movie and Mai and Ty Lee decided they had enough of Azula for tonight. They’d see her tomorrow.

Azula and Sokka eagerly went to bed. They had all summer to enjoy each other before school could get in the way, and they planned on using every second of it.

* * *

September

Three months after Azula and Sokka first hooked up, they decided it was time to legitimize their relationship, which meant that Sokka would have to dump Suki. He had been trying to think of the perfect way. She had been his girlfriend for the past two years. He thought she deserved better than a text or even a phone call, but he wouldn’t be home until Christmas.

To make up for his unavailability, he mailed her a box of brownies and sent her a DVD.

“These brownies are really good,” Zuko told Suki.

“Sokka sent them to me.”

“Did he make them?”

“I think he bought them.” They looked that good anyway.

She put the DVD in the PS3.

It started with Sokka.

“Hi Suki. I had a lot that I wanted to say to you, but I didn’t think a letter would suffice, so I made you a video.

I hope you enjoyed the brownies. I had them vacuum-sealed to keep them fresh.

Anyway, when we first met at UDub, I thought you were cute. Then, when I learned you were a fencer, I was sure that we were meant to be, so sure that I planned on asking for your father’s hand next Christmas and proposing after we graduated.

I had to change my plans, however, when I found out you were fucking Zuko. I didn’t want sloppy seconds, especially not from an egotistical man whore.”

Zuko tried to push pause, but somehow the DVD wouldn’t stop nor would it power off. Sokka must have written it to keep playing once it started.

“Anyway, I was mad about it, but then I found a much better girlfriend to replace you with.”

Azula came onto the camera. “Hi Suki, Hi Zuzu!”

Zuko gulped. His sister!

“Remember when I got drugged and you were too busy fucking Zuko to come get me. Yeah, I ended up in her bed, and we fucked, repeatedly, and we never stopped.”

Azula kissed Sokka on the screen and then began kissing down his torso, pushing his pants off before she sucked him into her mouth.

“OH FUCK!” Sokka continued to grunt and groan as he fucked Azula’s throat. Zuko and Suki watched in horror as he had his way with her.

He came into her mouth, and she spit into a bowl of brownie mix.

“YOU JUST GOT DUMPED!”

They started retching once they realized what they had eaten.


End file.
